marzo triste
by takarylove
Summary: mimato ..un fic triste
1. Chapter 1

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen

Este fic lo acabo de comenzar a escribir justo en estos momentos solo es la primera parte por que le dividí en dos , podría ser un fic mas en el que los personajes de digimon son los protagonistas pero algo me dice que esta historia tal vez ocurrió..después de todo son tantas las historias que quedaron entrelazadas ese dia .. Esta dedicado a todas esas personas que perdieron la vida ese día..el catastrófico 11 de marzo del año 2004 ..Ese día cuando la tristeza invadió el corazón de todo el mundo al ver llorar a España ante los hechos reprobables y malignos provocados por personas que yo considero en realidad monstruos ..por que no puedo considerarlos nada mas ,monstruos a los que no les importó tener que matar a personas ..amigos que ya no vieron mas a sus amigos, hermanos que ya no vieron mas a sus hermanos, padres que ya no vieron mas a sus hijos, hijos que ya no vieron mas a sus padres, esposas, esposos, nietos, compañeros..todos tenían una razón para vivir.. este día jamás será olvidado…les invito a guardar un minuto de silencio este 11 de marzo y a reflexionar como si fuéramos nosotros mismos quienes esperábamos en el anden, quienes viajábamos en el metro..o quienes esperábamos a alguien que nunca llegó, un abrazo enorme para todos ..sobre todo para mis hermanos de España en este día y siempre.

**11 DE MARZO**

* Eran las 6:30 cuando llegué a la estación, había salido tan rápido de casa que ni siquiera alcancé a desayunar, ni siquiera cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y ni siquiera me despedí de mis padres..pero todo valía la pena si volvería a verle ..ver sus ojos azules de ese color tan profundo como el mar y que hacían que el resto de mi día valiera la pena ..aun ..recuerdo la primera vez que le vi, llevaba un uniforme distinto al de mi escuela pero de inmediato llamó mi atención y al verle subir al mismo metro después de mi supe que era especial, no conozco nada de el..no se su nombre, ni su apellido, no se a que colegio asiste, cuantos años tiene..no se nada..Solo se que sube al mismo metro que yo desde hace bastante tiempo

Soy una chica con pocas cosas que contar, si me preguntaran que pienso de mi vida no tendría mucho que decir ,no tengo muchos amigos, no me considero muy divertida o bonita, y no soy la mejor estudiante soy la clase de chica que podría morir en cualquier momento y nadie notaria la diferencia. Este día comenzó como todos los demás ..ahí estaba yo en la estación..el metro se detuvo frente a mi y abrió sus puertas ..ahi estaba el….

*Era muy temprano cuando Salí de casa como todos los días.. "por que tomamos este tren en lugar de tomar el que nos lleva directo?"Me preguntaba mi hermano Takeru pues era la primera vez que se iba conmigo al colegio" cállate y vámonos" le dije

ambos salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a la estación ,justo antes de abordar mi hermano y yo tropezamos con una chica y un chico" fíjate idiota" dijo el castaño que respondía al nombre de Taichi..Bueno eso deduje pues la chica dijo "Taichi..nos dejara el tren" ambos subieron al metro y mi hermano y yo hicimos lo mismo ,una chica de cabellos rojizos se abalanzó contra el castaño dándole un afectuoso abrazo "sora!!que gusto verte" dijo el castaño

"Taichi creí que se te aria tarde otra vez" dijo la chica sentándose a su lado "fue culpa de Hikari..Olvidó su tarea y tuvimos que regresarnos "dijo taichi lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a la chica de ojos rubíes que le ignoró desde su asiento abrazando su cartera . Takeru se sentó un asiento atrás al mío para poder ver mejor a la chica que le miraba ruborizada

en otro asiento venia un chico pelirrojo que llamaba por teléfono mientras revisaba su laptop "si..Llego pronto espérame..te amo.." decía el chico antes de colgar, supe que se llamaba Koushiro cuando un joven de cabellos azulados vestido de doctor se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a el..

"koushiro ,cuanto tiempo sin verte!!veo que te ha ido bastante bien"dijo el joven doctor

"joe Kido?..no puede ser..veo que ya eres un gran medico" dijo el joven pelirrojo

"en realidad no..aun estoy en practicas en el hospital pero estoy feliz por que veré a mis padres de nuevo..de hecho me dirijo a su casa" dijo el peli azul

"ya te lo merecías después de tanto esfuerzo pinta que será un gran dia"dijo Koushiro ..

yo estaba muy atento a todas esas conversaciones múltiples en el metro hasta que mi hermano me habló .."que bueno que elegiste venir en este tren" me dijo Takeru mientras miraba a las chica de ojos rubíes ..si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría seguro no lo abría dicho..en esos momentos el metro se detuvo y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ..Esa era la estación…la estación en la que ella abordaba..al asomarme por la ventanilla la vi..tan hermosa como siempre, sus cabellos castaños movidos por el viento de la mañana y sus enormes ojos miel puestos sobre mi..gire la mirada..y vi de reojo como tomaba asiento en el extremo opuesto del vagón..

la chica castaña miro al joven de cabellos rubios que miraba disimuladamente por la ventanilla .."por que soy tan cobarde..por que no puedo siquiera acercarme ..empezar con un "hola",quien es el..como se llama?...."pensó la chica mientras la cartera se le resbalaba de las manos, rápidamente Takeru se acercó a recogerla y se sentó a su lado

-gracias-dijo la chica

-no hay de que..vas al colegio que esta al norte de la ciudad no es asi?-dijo Takeru

-si,lo dices por el uniforme,lo reconocerían en cualquier lugar-dijo la chica riendo ante la simpatía de su joven acompañante, Yamatto miraba a Takeru "como hace que luzca tan fácil" pensó mientras bostezaba al cristal por lo que los ojos de Mimi se llenaron de emoción

-soy Takeru-dijo el joven

-soy Mimi mucho gusto-dijo ella extendiéndole la mano

Hikari miraba a Takeru con ternura, era tan simpático, jamás había visto a ese chico antes en el tren ,pero sin duda su corazón latía emocionado ante la idea de dirigirle la palabra en en trayecto del metro

-si,este semestre mas y entrare a la universidad -dijo Taichi contento

-si ,se paso rápido el tiempo,casi recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando nos tocó en el mismo salón de primero –dijo sora

-si..me ha costado tanto trabajo ,pero se que hay algo especial esperando por mi –dijo taichi

-esta es mi novia..le pediré matrimonio hoy –dijo Koushiro ensenándole una fotografía que traía en el móvil a joe

-es bonita! Espero me invites a la boda-dijo joe

-claro que si ,nunca se olvida a los viejos amigos y menos a este que será un doctor exitoso y que salvara muchas vidas-dijo Koushiro

Después de unos minutos de andar la platica entre mimi y Takeru se habia extendido

-pero vaya que hambre tengo-dijo la chica no podiendo contener la expresión al voltaer a ver a Yamatto este giro su cara hacia el cristal de nuevo "a de creer que soy una boba"pensó mimi sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo del vagon

-toma-dijo Takeru dándole un chocolate

-no te ubieras molestado –dijo la chica

-sempre traigo muchos chocolates en mi cartera ,sabias que hay gente que dice que rpoduce cierta felcicdad el comerlo-dijo Takeru

-es verdad-dijo Hikari intruciendose valientemente en la converacon "era ahora o nunca"pensó la chica nerviosa

-gustas?-dijo el rubio levantándose

-o perdón no quería molestar –dijo Hikari

-anda toma uno-dijo Takeru por lo que Hikari no se resistió a la envoltura dorada

-gracias-dijo la chica

Takeru se acercó a Taichi y a sora

-no gustan un chocolate?-dijo Takeru

-no gracias –dijo Taichi enojado

-Taichi no seas grosero-dijo sora tomando uno

-tómalo como una disculpa por lo de hace rato-dijo Takeru

-bueno-dijo Taichi tomando uno también

-uno para ustedes –dijo Takeru dándole un chocolate a joe y Koushiro que estaban en el asiento siguiente

-muchas gracias-dijeron los jóvenes

-Yamatto uno para ti-dijo lanzándole a su hermano uno y tomando asiento en su lugar mientras no dejaba de mirar Hikari quien le sonreía llena de felicidad

"Yamatto…ese es su nombre…"pensó Mimi mientras le observaba sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente ,el desvió la mirada y Mimi cerró sus ojos con fuerza ,respiro hondo ..por que tenia que ser asi..estaba cansada..semana tras semana ..todos los días eran iguales ..lo veía..lo veía..y solo existía el silencio entre los dos mientras el metro avanzaba de estación a estación.


	2. Chapter 2

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..esta es una historia no oficial ..**

**Hola al fin termino el fic ,mil perdones por la tardanza pero tenia muchos deberes por cumplir y este era uno de los fics que mas deseaba terminar, efectivamente me base en la canción …un buen día mientras la escuchaba se me ocurrió todo y decidí pasarla a un fic donde los personajes fueran los niños elegidos por que les tengo especial cariño y creo que asemejan los diferentes tipos de personas que existen..cada uno con su peculiar forma de ser .este fic es en memoria de esas personas que hoy se encuentran en la paz eterna, para las personas que aun sufren por ese terrible día para que sus corazones puedan encontrar el consuelo suficiente y para las personas que deseen leerlo y puedan imaginar que existieron miles de historias si no iguales tal vez parecidas en esos vagones de tren…una flor de luz desde el fondo de mi corazón. **

Las ocho personas en ese vagón de metro tenían su propia historia ,tenían su propio pasado ,su propio presente y antes de ese día tenían un futuro,se conocían poco,ya algunos no se conocían .el metro avanzaba veloz hacia su destino. Sora la pelirroja volteo a ver a su amigo Castaño ..su mejor amigo de toda la vida,la persona que se habia convertido en su razón de levantarse todos los días temprano para poder ir al colegio juntos , para verlo y sentarse a su lado en el metro..

-sora te encuentras bien?-dijo Taichi viendo a su amiga algo intranquila por lo que la tomó de la mano

-no pasa nada ..todo esta perfecto..como todos los días-dijo sora apretando con fuerza la mano de su amigo..tibia y suave al tacto..taichi se ruborizo ..hacia tiempo que quería decírselo pero le era tan difícil encontrar las palabras correctas..hikari aprovecho el momento de distracción de su hermano y corrió a sentarse junto a Takeru se sentía terriblemente valiente ..su yo de siempre jamás se abria atrevido a hacer algo como aquello..pero este dia era especial.

Takeru mudo de la impresión no pudo hacer nada mas que saludarle tímidamente con un corto "hola" Hikari le sonrió

-soy Hikari Yagami ..-dijo la chica

-mi nombre es Takeru –dijo el rubio todavía incrédulo

Al parecer solo la primera parte del plan de Hikari tenia éxito pues después después de saludarlo solo un terrible silencio se hizo entre ambos

"pero como se te ocurre Hikari..que has hecho ..pensara que estas completamente loca ..pero por que..por que no le habia visto antes?"pensó la chica castanna mientras sus mejillas adquirien ese tono rosado que no podía evitar

-nunca habia tomado este tren..no es gracioso como suceden las cosas?..-dijo Takeru riendo levemente

-y por que lo has tomado hoy?-dijo Hikari

Takeru señaló hacia el asiento de enfrente..Justo a Yamatto

-el es mi hermano..todos los días toma este tren ,no conozco la razón, hay otra línea que pasa cerca de nuestra casa y llega mas rápido aun así prefiere venirse en este-dijo Takeru

-la razón esta justo a la izquierda-dijo Hikari señalando a Mimi quien aun volteaba a ver a Yamatto

-hablas de la chica..con la que estaba platicando hace momentos?-dijo Takeru

-precisamente ..yo y mi hermano siempre tomamos este metro, ya había visto a tu hermano antes ..el siempre se sienta en ese lugar..y ella siempre se sienta en el otro extremo-dijo Hikari volteando a ver a Mimi quien terriblemente callada observaba a matt

-crees en el amor a primera vista?-dijo Takeru

-no-dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Takeru a los ojos

-ya veo..-dijo el agachando la mirada

-pero si creo en el destino-dijo la chica levantándole el rostro con las manos mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

Takeru sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas mientras los dulces labios de Hikari tocaban los suyos, sin pensarlo le abrazo fuerte ..Una terrible sensación le oprimía el pecho..le abrazo con fuerza..no quería dejarle ir.. sentía que todo su mundo se había transformado en un leve segundo

-yo…yo no lo puedo soportar mas sora-dijo Taichi mientras su rostro adquiría un color rojizo

-que tienes..que te sucede tai? -dijo sora preocupada

-yo TE AMO!!-dijo Taichi mientras los ojos de sora se llenaban de una expresión de ternura y esbozaba una tierna sonrisa ..Ambos se miraron, sora se sonrojó antes de aproximar su rostro al de taichi para besarle tímidamente en los labios y sentir esa sensación cálida recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo .

Un tono de móvil de escuchó y el joven joe contestó

-si..llegare pronto ..si estoy muy feliz dile a mamá que también la quiero mucho y que en cuento llegue le daré un abrazo enorme, no vayan a hacer nada hasta que yo llegue ..si..nos vemos pronto-dijo joe mientras colgaba

-veo que están impacientes –dijo Koushiro sonriéndole a su viejo amigo

-si ,es que ha pasado tanto tiempo –dijo joe mientras una sonrisa de paz se dibujaba en su rostro

"demonios!! Tanto tiempo de ser como soy y ahora resulta que descubro que soy un cobarde "pensó Yamatto mientras le volteaba a ver..sus miradas se encontraron y ambos apartaron la vista sonrojándose

"necesito..necesito..saber mas de el.." pensó Mimi mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse inseguros

-yamatto…-dijo la castaña aun incrédula de que se hubiera atrevido a llamarle

"eres una tonta mimi..una tonta.."pensó la chica que tenia un color aun mas carmesí

-no es justo... conoces mi nombre..y yo aun no conozco el tuyo-dijo una voz que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada azulada de Yamatto que estaba por sentarse a su lado

-mi nombre es Mimi...-dijo la castaña

-lo hice por ti….todos los días tomo este tren solo por verte... a ti-dijo Yamatto mientras miraba hacia el otro lado tratando de evitar que su compañera de asiento notara su rubor

El corazón de mimi palpitaba con fuerza ante las palabras..Había sido todo tan directo, que aun le parecía una mentira lo que acababa de escuchar pero al buscar la mirada de su interlocutor y encontrarla profunda y hermosa supo que el no estaba mintiendo

-yo te veía..te veía siempre ..pero ..oh lo siento esto no suena nada parecido a lo que había planeado ..difícilmente encuentro las palabras correctas para decirte lo que quiero decirte-exclamó Yamatto derritiéndose en la dulce y cálida mirada miel de la chica que tenia frente a el

-no digas nada mas por favor –dijo mimi mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse con lagrimas cristalinas que rápidamente resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas

-pero por que lloras? te a molestado lo que te dije? por favor perdóname no quería lastimarte –dijo Yamatto mirándole preocupado

Ella tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las dirigió justo a su pecho para que Yamatto descubriera ese palpitar rápido de su corazón ,los labios rosados de la chica temblaron un poco .."estoy viva " dijo ella

Un sonido ensordecedor le hizo reaccionar el sonido de los cristales de la ventana ,de metal..gritos…todo había terminado en fracción de segundos ..todo se había derrumbado …todo era oscuridad ,su visión borrosa comenzó a aclararse no podía sentir sus pies..lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de Yamatto ,escombros ..Heridas en el rostro…un dolor intenso le oprimía el pecho .

Joe solo sintió un ligero dolor..solo uno atravesándole el pecho..profundo pero rápido …y todo acabó ..en una ligera corriente cálida ..Después de un frio intenso

Koushiro salió volando al instante..y su cuerpo ligero como pluma se impactó con fuerza …luego sintió un terrible peso caer sobre de si..y dejo salir un suspiro arrancado de lo mas profundo de su alma

En un instante..todo había acabado en un instante…Hikari se encontraba sobre su pecho..inmóvil..pero con una sonrisa de paz en sus labios …los escombros le cubrían "yo también creo en el destino"…dijo Takeru antes de cerrar sus ojos .

Abrazados …bajo escombros ..Taichi podía sentir la débil respiración de sora..trato de hablar pero su garganta se lo impedía ..un terrible dolor le aquejaba y al llevarse la mano puso sentir la herida …los dedos de sora le tocaron los labios…y el tomo su mano..esta vez no abría palabras…

-Yamatto!!!Yamatto!!!-gritaba histérica mientras el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo..como pudo logró moverse un poco y Yamatto abrió sus ojos azules trabajosamente .

Ella le abrazó y sus labios rozaron los labios de Yamatto…

-te amo-dijo el rubio

Antes de sentir los últimos latidos del corazón de Mimi extinguirse al mismo tiempo que los suyos…

Un campo de flores se extendía hasta lo mas lejano del horizonte como si fuera un mar de colores pasteles ..Azules ,rosados, amarillos, naranjas, rojos…tintineaban sobre el campo del verde mas hermoso que podía existir sobre la tierra.. un cristalino riachuelo corría melodioso arrastrando las piedrecillas ,un cielo azulado profundo ..y nubes del blanco mas puro y tan esponjosas como el suave algodón eran bañadas de un resplandeciente sol …

Joe sentado acariciaba una flor maravillado ante la textura aterciopelada, Koushiro jugueteaba en el riachuelo que corria alegremente y lanzaba agua con sus manos hacia arriba que brilaban al contacto con el sol y caian en su rostro,taichi le daba vueltas a sora que sonreía "mas rápido" exclamaba la chica mientras Taichi reía ,Takeru e Hikari corrían de las manos entre las flores…"una carrera" dijo Takeru…"vamos hasta el final!!!" dijo Hikari

"Hikari no se vayan ..perderemos el tren "agregó taichi por que Hikari y takeru se detuvieron

Yamatto estaba recostado en el regazo de Mimi quien le adornaba los rubios cabellos con flores

La castaña le dio un beso en los labios . "te amo" dijo ella

un sonido conocido por todos atrajo la atención de los jóvenes ..a lo lejos la figura de un tren comenzó a dibujarse y acercarse por entre las vías casi imperceptibles por las flores …el tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas..uno a uno comenzaron a abordar por ultimo mimi y yamatto quien le dijo

"lo hice por ti..todos los días tomaba este tren…solo por verte"

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó a avanzar hasta perderse en el horizonte…para aventurarse en un viaje a donde yo no pude seguirles ...

**Sueño con un día en el que exista la paz … fin…**


End file.
